1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescent (EL) device having a plurality of light-emitting elements for emitting predetermined color light components on a transparent substrate, a method of manufacturing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a next generation display device, an organic EL device having a plurality of electroluminescent (EL) elements on a transparent substrate has been expected. The organic EL device has light-emitting elements in which an organic functional layer including a light-emitting layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. In such an organic EL device, holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are recombined in the light-emitting layer to emit light when deactivated from the excited state. Further, an EL device which increases light having a specified wavelength by using a minute optical resonator is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-282981